Make You Smile
by Asedria
Summary: The story follows a girl joining Hogwarts the same year as Harry Potter. To know more about the story just check it out. The story will follow through all the HP movies/books, from the girls perspective. Eventually there will be love (Probably Fred) So read and find out.


**A.N.: Hey this is my first fanfiction and i hope you guys will like it. Constructive critisism is accepted, but remember my mother language is not english, so there will be mistakes.  
Disc.: I do not own any of the caracters only my OC, all the rights go to their respectful owners.**

"It looks like I am going to Hogwarts too" A girl said and turned around walking around the kitchen making her long dark brown hair flutter all around her.  
"Great. The party pooper will come to Hogwarts." A rather bored voice answered. Turning around she looked at her brother.  
"Just because your definition of fun is different from mine…" She could not finish her sentence because he interrupted her.  
"Your definition of fun is non-existent." his green eyes dug into her own. After a minute of them having a staring contest she gave up, let out a small sigh and went to her room mumbling about how childish his behaviour was. Opening the door she walked in and dropped herself on to the side of her bed. Her room was nothing special the walls were painted light blue, there was a writing desk cleaned up nicely with a moving picture of her and her family, a rather large bookshelf which contained various reading material, even a few spelling books from her brother's first and second year at Hogwarts, which she read often. The room also contained a queen sized bed and an armchair near the window. The room was filled with white roses which were her favourite ever since her brother gave them to her when she got hospitalized. She put the Hogwarts letter down and went to her bookshelf pulling out the book of spells, grade 1. Opening the book she started to read it and slowly paced around the room with it. She studied the book for another week remembering all the incantations for the different spells.  
One day when she was having a wonderful dream her brother burst in to her room almost knocking the door over.  
"Penny!" He shouted his hand gripping the doorknob tightly.  
"Ethan" She greeted him in her monotone voice as she sat up in her bed rubbing her eyes "I hope you have a good reason for waking me up" she said yawning in to her hand. She was mad at him for waking her up, but she never let her emotions take over her, for her, emotions were unnecessary and causing unnecessary tragedies.  
"Get dressed we are going to Diagon Alley with mum" he told her while watching her face carefully for any sign of emotions, but there were none, her face was rid of all emotions as always. He still remembers how much she smiled when she was younger, how she cried when she scrapped her knee, but now… there was nothing, no smiles no tears, there was nothing on her face. He let out a sigh and told her to hurry up. Penny stood up from the bed she was in and stretched her arms as she made her way to her closet. She put on a white summer dress with pink little flowers on it and a thin white bolero. She took the Hogwarts letter from the bedside table and went downstairs.  
"Good morning mother" her calm and monotone voice greeted her mother as she came in to the kitchen.  
"Good morning Penny" her mother greeted her and turned back to the stove continuing preparing breakfast. Penny sat down at the dining table next to Ethan who was reading a latter, his barn owl nipping his finger lightly.  
"Stop it Crystal. I'll play with you later." Ethan said as he moved his hand out of Crystal's beak and scratched her head lightly.  
"Another letter from your friends?" Penny asked as she looked at the owl that was now distracted with a flower leaf that was sticking out of a vase.  
"Mhm. Are you jealous?" Ethan replied her not looking up as he read the letter.  
"No. Why would I be jealous?" She asked him as she stood up helping her mother prepare the table.  
After breakfast they made their way to the Leaky Cauldron.  
"This is it, the Leaky Cauldron" said their mother as they walked in. Penny looked around the dark and shabby place, a few old men and women were sitting at the tables drinking tiny glasses of sherry's and vine. Penny and Ethan followed their mother to the bartender, who was quite bald and looked like a toothless walnut.  
"Isabella, what can I do for you?" The bartender asked their mother as she smiled at him.  
"Tom, long time no see, we are in a hurry to get to Diagon alley. Could you be so kind and open the wall for us?" she asked him politely.  
"Of course, of course. Follow me" He said as he put down the glass and led them through the bar and out into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a trashcan and a few weeds. Penny was looking at Tom who was counting bricks in the wall above the trash can.  
"Three up and two across. Right, stand back, please." Tom said as he tapped a brick in the wall three times with his wand. The brick he had touched quivered and wriggled and in the middle of it a small hole appeared. The hole grew wider and wider and a few moments later they were facing a large archway. Penny looked at what was behind the archway and saw a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of her sight.  
"Good day to you" Said Tom as they stepped through the archway. Penny looked back and saw Tom leaving back into the Leaky cauldron as the archway shrank back into a solid wall. Walking down the street she saw many shops selling all kind of things. There were so many shops that Penny didn't know where to look or go first.  
"Penny are you showing signs of being interested?" Ethan tried to joke as he looked at his sister walking besides him.  
"It's not interesting really, I already read about all those things so it's nothing new." She replied looking straight ahead. Ethan let out another sigh and shook his head. They had reached a snowy white building that towered over the shops surrounding it. Penny saw a goblin standing beside the bronze doors, wearing a uniform of red and gold. She read about goblins before of course but she's never actually seen one. The goblin was about a head shorter than she was and that's saying something since she was short for her age. He had a grumpy face, a small pointed beard, but his fingers and feet were very long. As they walked inside Gringotts the goblin bowed to them. They were facing yet another door but this time it was silver. Penny looked at them and saw words engraved upon them.  
It said:  
_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed, _

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

"Interesting" She said to herself as she, her mother and Ethan walked through the door, yet another goblin bowed to them as they passed him. They came in to a vast marble hall. Looking around there were hundreds of goblins sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales and looking at precious stones through eyeglasses. They finally made it to the counter and Penny looked up at the goblin.  
"Morning" said her mother "We would like to exchange muggle money, please."  
"Of course ma'am" He replied and Isabella gave him the money she wanted to exchange.  
"I'll be right back" He told them and hopped from the high stool to the floor. Soon after the goblin returned with a pouch full of galleons, sickles and knuts. After the exchange they were back on Diagon Alley walking towards Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Ethan went off to meet with his friends so Penny was left alone with her mother. They entered and saw a squat, smiling witch. She was dressed all in mauve.  
"Welcome to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Hogwarts, dear?" she said and leaned down to Penny. Penny looked from a nice curtain in the back in to her eyes replying with a yes in her monotone voice. The woman looked startled for a bit but quickly regained her smile.  
"I'm going to buy your books so wait for me here, ok?" Her mother said and walked out of the store before Penny could say anything else.  
"Follow me please" Madam Malkin said and Penny followed her. Madam Malkin stood her on a stool and slipped a long robe over her head, and began to pin it to the right length. Penny yet again looked around and saw another woman doing the same to another girl. The girl had bushy brown hair and rather large front teeth.  
"Oh, are you going to Hogwarts too?" the girl asked her.  
"Yes." Penny replied with her normal monotone voice.  
"I've read all about it. Hogwarts I mean. Do you know what house you'll be in?" She said with a smile on her face. Penny looked at her not showing her interest in the conversation.  
"Probably Gryffindor since my whole family was in that house" the girl looked at her and threw her a small smile.  
"I don't know yet since I'm a muggle-born. But Gryffindor sounds by far the best, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad" she answered as her eyes gleamed with excitement.  
"Yeah it does, doesn't it?" Penny said in a slightly lower voice as she looked back at the curtains.  
"There, you're done dear" Madam Malkin said to her as she carefully pulled the robe off of her.  
As Penny stepped down from the stool she was standing on the girl stopped her.  
"What's your name?" The bushy haired girl asked her.  
"Penny, Fontaine" She answered calmly with a slight pause between the name and the surname. The girl extended her arm for Penny to shake.  
"I'm Hermione Granger" she introduced herself.  
"It will be nice to know at least someone, do you want to share the compartment on the train?"  
"Sure, I don't see why not. And yes it will be nice to know at least someone." She said waved the girl off and said her goodbyes.  
Penny went outside the store and waited there for her mother to pick her up. An hour passed and there was still no sign of her mother. A loud sigh escaped from her as she looked up at the sky. It was always about Ethan, Ethan was for her mother the best while she was only a bother, an error. After Ethan's father died she met another man named David Fontaine and got pregnant. She wanted to get rid of the baby before it would be born, but David would not let her saying it was a blessing, 9 months later Penny was born. Her mother was never really over James Anderson who was Ethan's father so she did not feel any connections towards Penny. At the age of 7 her father died in a car crash protecting Penny from the impact. After that even though Penny was visiting therapies they could not get her to smile again, her face turned to stone, the only time she would show any emotions would be when she was alone and no one was watching. After some time even that became a rare occasion.  
"Penny!" a familiar voice shouted through the crowded street. She looked from the sky to where the voice was coming from just to see her brother with a friend who had dreadlocks.  
"Oh it's you Ethan." She said in her usual voice.  
"Not really happy are you?" The boy next to her brother said with a smile on his face. She saw her brother send a glare toward the smiling boy.  
"Happy, huh?" She mumbled to herself looking back up to the sky for a brief moment.  
"Anyway!" Ethan interrupted the two of them before Penny said something unnecessary "Where is mother?" he continued as he and the boy came closer to her.  
"She said to wait for her here, since she went to buy my books. I doubt she bought the books, probably ran into some friend and went for a drink." Penny answered him  
"Mother? So she is your sister?!" The boy practically shouted the whole sentence making some people stare at them for a few seconds. Ethan scratched the back of his neck which usually meant he was embarrassed.  
"Half-sister actually" She replied as she turned her head away looking down the street as her brother explained to the boy how they had different fathers, but both mostly inherited their mothers looks.  
"So how long have you been waiting?" he asked now turning back to his sister.  
Shrugging she answered "About two hours not including the time I spent in Madam Malkins." She knew this would happen. It always did.  
"Come with us then" the boy whose name she still did not know said and Ethan nodded.  
"You still need a wand and a pet right?" Ethan asked as they made their way down the street.  
They made their way to Ollivanders, to get her wand first. They entered and a tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair.  
"Still creepy" her brother murmured to the boy which she now knew was named Lee Jordan.  
"Good afternoon," said a soft voice and Penny looked up to see a man coming from the back of the shop and not soon after they came in, the old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.  
"Good afternoon sir" said Penny  
"Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon Miss Anderson"  
"It's Fontaine actually. My brother and I have different last names." She corrected him.  
"Ahh, of course. I do remember your father. David Fontaine quite a nice, charming boy he was. Really polite too, just like you. How is he?"  
"He died when I was seven." She replied shortly with no emotions on her face.  
"My apologies. I am sorry for your lost" The old man said behind the store counter.  
"There is no need to apologise it happened a long time ago." she replied back to him her stoic eyes looking into his wide pale eyes. His face was decorated with a small smile.  
"Well, now — Miss Fontaine. Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with weird silver markings out of his pocket.  
"Which is your wand arm?"  
"The right one, I'm right-handed," said Penny.  
"Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Penny from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round her head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Miss Fontaine. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand." He stood up and went to the shelves, taking down boxes. She could hear her brother telling Lee, how the man told everyone the same thing like a broken record.  
"Right then, Miss Fontaine. Try this one. Beechwood and unicorn hair. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave."  
Penny took the wand and waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of her hand almost at once.  
"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try —"  
Penny tried, but she had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander.  
"No, no — here, ebony and dragon heartstring, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, and try it out." She tried. And tried. She had no idea what Mr. Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair near her brother and Lee, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become.  
"There, this one should be the one. Here, cypress and phoenix feather, hard, 10 inches." She took the wand and felt a sudden warmth in her fingers. She raised the wand above her head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls.  
"Finally..." Her brother and Lee both muttered.  
"Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good" He said and put her wand in to the case. Her brother paid seven gold Galleons for her wand, and Mr. Ollivander bowed them from his shop. They made their way back down Diagon Alley to get Penny her pet. They stepped in to the shop and a man greeted them.  
"Welcome, what kind of pet are you looking for?" He asked looking at them. Ethan looked at Penny who could not decide between a cat and an owl.  
"You can choose only one" He said to her.  
"I know." She answered, looking back at him over her shoulder.  
"You don't need an owl, I can lend you Crystal." He said looking at Penny.  
"I'll go with a cat since I don't need an owl" She looked at the small fluffy snow white kitten who looked at her with big blue eyes.  
"This one" She said pointing at the kitten.  
"Fine" Ethan said and paid for her new pet. Lee was still looking around the store so they both waited for him. Finally after about 15 minutes of him looking around the shop, he decided to get a tarantula spider. Penny was not fond of spiders, actually she was really scared and freaked out by them but of course she did not show it on the outside all she did was move on the other side of her brother, to stay farther away from the nasty thing in the box.


End file.
